


Molestando a Doflamingo

by AnBouwer



Series: ASL en Rojo [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Punk Hazard Arc, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Los Sombreros de Paja y los Heart consiguen una idea del papá de Law; joder al Gobierno Mundial y a Doflamingo y, al mismo tiempo, asegurar su regreso tomando el control de Punk Hazard. Luffy está emocionado: ¡Nunca había tomado el control de ningún lado antes!Kuzan y Sakazuki pueden haber destruido el clima, pero, ¿Quedará una isla una vez que esta tripulación terminé con ella?





	1. El Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punking Doflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164317) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



― ¡Vamos a hacerlo! –Luffy vitoreó.

―…Sabes que realmente pensé que tendríamos que convencerte –dijo Kuzan mientras Rocinante sonreía.

―Entonces no has estado prestando atención –se quejó Law.

— ¡Sirve para mí! –declaró su padre. —Ahora, esto tendría que hacerse muy rápido, por su puesto, pero si derrotas a Caesar, pondrá a Kaido tras de mi hermano.

—Tengo uno mejor –dijo Law, sonriendo.

—Oh, ¿De verdad? –preguntó Rocinante.

—Sí. Nosotros _secuestramos_ a Caesar –dijo Law. —Lo devolvemos, ahorrándole la ira de Kaido a Doflamingo… si deja de ser un Warlord.

—Extrañaba a este niño –se rió Kuzan. —Chantajeando al chantajista. Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Luffy.

— ¿Desde cuándo Doflamingo usa el chantaje? –preguntó Law.

—Creemos que es así como obtuvo su posición de Warlord en primer lugar –dijo Rocinante. —Chantajeando a los Dragones Celestiales.

—Oh hombre, entonces esto es demasiado irónico –dijo Law, con los engranes en su cabeza comenzando a girar.

—Oh chico, sonrisa espeluznante –dijo Luffy, agarrando el hombro de Law para que pudiera inclinarse y picar su mejilla.

—Supongo que esa es su cara de planeación –se rió Kuzan.

—Sí –dijo Luffy. —Traffy, vamos, ¡No es justo si no nos dices lo que estás planeando!

—Realmente va  depender de dónde está Caesar, por supuesto… –dijo Law.

—Punk Hazard, la última vez que revisamos –dijo Kuzan.

— ¿Dónde tú y Akainu tuvieron el enfrentamiento a muerte? –preguntó  Law —… Interesante.

— ¡Deja de planear en tu cabeza! ¡Planea en voz alta! –exigió Luffy, golpeándolo en el hombro.

—Bueno, tal isla tiene algunos lazos inmediatos con los Marines, dado que es donde su líder actual consiguió un trabajo –explicó Law. —Si la _tomamos_ …

—Huh. Nunca tome control de una isla antes –admitió Law. — ¿…Es una isla genial?

—La batalla trasformó el clima a la mitad, siendo un páramo congelado y la otra un infierno volcánico –dijo Rocinante.

— ¡Traffy, estamos _totalmente_ tomando control de esa isla! –dijo Luffy, con los ojos brillantes mientras garraba a Law por la parte delantera de su sudadera con ambas manos y se inclinaba cerca.

—Eso pensé –dijo Law, sonriendo mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Luffy. — ¿Quién _es_ Cesar Clow, de todos modos? No lo recuerdo.

—Ha habido algunos cambios interesantes en la pandilla, algunos novatos –dijo Rocinante. —Te hice una carpeta.

 —Tú obtienes la carpeta, yo me hago cargo de la isla –le dijo Luffy a Law.

—Así no es como funciona y lo sabes –dijo Law, golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho. —Los dos nos hacemos cargo de la carpeta y los dos nos hacemos cargo de la isla.

Law miró fijamente a Kuzan cuando él se rió. ¡No eran lindos, maldita sea!

—Entonces, ¿Planean venir con nosotros o algo más?

—Algo más, nos reuniremos contigo más tarde e iremos a Dressrosa. Kuzan puede actuar como un seguro para el acuerdo –dijo Rocinante. —Pero… me gustaría hablar contigo un poco antes de que nos separemos. Ponernos al día, ¿Sabes?

—Sí –dijo Law. —Luffy-ya, mi papá y yo necesitamos hablar. Piérdete.

—Vale. Hey, tipo hielo, ¡Vamos a luchar! –dijo Luffy.

Kuzan sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no? Ya debes haber mejorado, quizá sea interesante.

Law soltó una risa cuando Luffy salió corriendo, Kuzan siguiéndolo con mucha más calma detrás de él.

—Así que… ese es mi novio.

—Parece bastante agradable –dijo Rocinante. —Un poco mandón.

— _No_ tienes idea –dijo Law.

—Eso es extraño, odias ser mandoneado –dijo su padre.

—Él no me mandonea… vale, no demasiado –dijo Law. —Y puede ser denso, pero no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentarme _ordenar_ hacer alguna mierda.

—Lenguaje.

—Pirata –replicó Law.

Su padre se frotó el brazo.

—Sabes, todo esto de ‘ver a tu hijo por primera vez en nuevo años’ es realmente incómodo.

—De acuerdo –dijo Law.

— ¿…Al menos estás practicando sexo seguro? Porque, ya sabes, eres un doctor, por lo que deberías saber—

— ¡Cora-san! –Law chilló. Estaba sorprendido de que su voz pudiera llegar tan alta. ¿Y qué demonios fue eso como tema de apertura? —Y… no, porque no estamos teniendo sexo y oh por dios, ¡No estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo!

—Oh, bueno… me alegro de que te estés tomando tu tiempo –dijo Rocinante.

—No, nunca tendremos sexo –dijo Law, tratando de no morir de vergüenza. —Fin de la historia. _Por favor cambia de tema._

— ¡Oh! –dijo Rocinante. —…Bueno, lo que sea que funcione para ti. Aunque pareces más feliz, así que, ¿Es solo la relación o algo más?

—Mucho de eso es Luffy. Él es como… felicidad concentrada. Es raro como el carajo –dijo Law. —Pero… también están Bepo y mi tripulación y Chopper—

— ¿Quién? –preguntó Rocinante.

—El pequeño reno. La Marina cree que es una mascota, pero es un usuaria de Zoan y el médico de los Sombreros de Paja –dijo Law. — ¿Somos... amigos? Sí, somos amigos. Nico Robin es divertida también, tenemos mucho en común.

— ¿Oh? –preguntó Rocinante. —Bueno, me alegro que hayas adquirido habilidades sociales. Sé que no tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya sabes, antes.

—Sí, una base aislada en North Blue no era buena para eso –estuvo de acuerdo Law.

Frunció el ceño cuando su padre parecía molesto.

—No es que no estuvieras haciendo lo mejor que pudieras. Afrontémoslo, la situación era una mierda.

Rocinante sonrió tristemente.

—Lo fue. Ojala hubiera terminado de otra manera.

—No sé si podría haber sido –admitió Law en voz baja. —No habría sido Marine y no me hubieran dejado salir de otra manera.

Su padre suspiró y Law supo por qué. Rocinante era un hombre justo de corazón, el hecho de que donde ahora se encontraba Law, la única opción final no podía estar bien con él.

—No te culpo –dijo. —Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, papá.

—Me culpo a mí mismo –dijo Rocinante, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Yo… era como los hospitales una vez más, confió en que las personas hagan lo correcto… Tengo la mala costumbre de hacerlo con demasiada frecuencia.

— ¡No! –dijo Law. —Es algo bueno… quiero decir… ¿Y si nunca me hubieras dado una oportunidad?

—Law, eso nunca hubiera pasado –dijo su padre. La sonrisa se transformó en una sonrisa de burla. — ¡Eras demasiado lindo para no ayudarte desde el principio!

—Dije que quería destruir todo lo que pudiera y luego te apuñale porque me tiraste por una ventana –dijo Law. —Esas fueron nuestras dos primeras interacciones.

—Y de alguna manera fuiste trágicamente adorable mientras hacías ambas cosas –dijo Rocinante.

—Eres tan malo como Luffy y su hermano y su extraño padre Emperador –se quejó Law.

— ¡Lo tomaré como un cumplido! –se rio Rocinante.

Law sonrió. Había extrañado a su padre.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, sabes –dijo Rocinante. —Solo quería que fueras feliz, y lo eres.

Law se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy… mejorando en eso.

Rocinante sonrió y lo atrajo en un abrazo, solo para que se separaran por un fuerte golpe.

—Eso sonaba como si se rompiera mucho hielo –dijo Law.

—Supongo… que se están divirtiendo –dijo Rocinante.

— ¡ZORO, NO, ESTAMOS LUCHANDO _AMISTOSAMENTE_              !

—Oh, mierda –dijo Law, girándose para poder correr. —Roronoa-ya, jodido idiota, ¡No te metas!

.o.o.o.

Después de que Zoro fuera rescatado del muy divertido Kuzan—que había estado tratando de ver si el tipo realmente se _cortaría_ las piernas si sus pies estuvieran congelados en el suelo, el imbécil—Rocinante les había entregado una carpeta que contenía toda la información que tenía sobre la tripulación de Doflamingo y se separaron, prometiendo encontrarse una vez que Punk Hazard hubiera sido robada.

La tripulación estaba emocionada. Ninguno de ellos se había apoderado de una isla antes—aunque Bentham había contribuido a la toma de control de una nación—por lo que todos no podían esperar a ver cómo se reducía esto.

— ¿Sabemos quién está ahí? –preguntó Jinbei.

—Sí, el tipo Caesar que secuestraremos –dijo Luffy.

—Si él está dirigiendo un laboratorio grande, está obligado a recibir ayuda –dijo Law. —Seguridad al menos, dada s importancia para Doflamingo.

—Sí, pero, ¿Sabemos quiénes son? –preguntó Jinbei. —Es difícil luchar sin saber a quién te enfrentaras.

—Eh, aunque somos buenos en eso –dijo Ace. —Sabemos cómo improvisar.

—De hecho, tenemos que improvisar casi exclusivamente porque algunas personas no saben qué son los planes –bromeó Sabo, revolviendo el cabello de Luffy.

— ¡ _Tenemos_ un plan! –se quejó Luffy. —Entraremos, secuestramos a Caesar, ¡Conquistamos! ¡Ves! ¡Puedo planear!

Law, eres un planificador, por favor explica que eso no es un plan a Luffy –suspiró Nami.

—Luffy-ya, eso no es un plan porque un plan implica saber cómo hacer las cosas que quieres hacer –explicó Law. —Y ‘les vamos a patear el trasero’ no es suficiente.

—…Solo porque sabías que diría eso no significa que tengas razón –Luffy hizo un puchero. — ¡Porque es así como vamos a hacerlo!

— ¡Hey, chicos! –llamó Usopp desde el nido de cuervo. —Si usan el telescopio a la derecha, ¡Pueden ver Punk Hazard!

Luffy al instante abandonó la reunión.

— ¿Podemos encajar un plan real en la normativa de Luffy? –preguntó Koala. — ¿Por favor?

—El plan real es separarnos, recopilar información, y entonces secuestrar a Caesar y asumir el control, posiblemente mientras se destruyen las instalaciones como cubierta o porque no las queremos –dijo Law. —Golpear a las personas cuando sea necesario, por supuesto.

—Vale, eso suena factible –dijo Nami. —Se lo diré a los demás—

— ¡OH POR DIOS, CHICOS, ESTÁ ISLA ES TAN GENIAL! ¡TENEMOS QUE TENERLA!

— ¡…Tengo que ver esto! –dijo Ace, corriendo hacia el nido de cuervo con Zoro, quien de repente giró a la izquierda.

—La reunión se suspendió entonces –suspiró Nami.

.o.o.o.

Punk Hazard era decididamente impresionante, sintió Ace. Por supuesto, eso podría haber sido porque él era el único que estaba remotamente cómodo en este momento.

—Está tan jodidamente caliente… –gimió Sabo.

Ace sonrió de manera burlona.

— ¡Vi eso! –dijo Sabo. — ¡Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, fanfarrón, esto apesta para el resto de nosotros!

—Hey, podrías haber ido al equipo ‘congelemos nuestros traseros’ en su lugar –dijo Ace.

—Sí, no –murmuró Sabo. —Estoy seguro de que Luffy los está volviendo locos por todos nosotros.

—No está tan mal –dijo Nami, usando su clima tact para disparar una ráfaga de aire frío como un ventilador.

— ¡Hey, chicos! –gritó Zoro. — ¡El cocinero encontró algo!

El grupo corrió hacia donde Sanji y Zoro estaban parados frente a una enorme puerta de metal. Zoro escupió hacia ella, su saliva chisporroteaba al entrar en contacto con el metal.

—Eso probablemente funcione mejor que un candado –meditó Sanji.

—Bueno, eso parece interesante, muy bien –dijo Koala mientras Ace y Jean Bart—este último protegido del calor con guantes—abrieron la enorme puerta. — ¿Me pregunto a dónde va?

—Siguiendo su dirección y donde comenzamos, apunta hacia el centro de la isla –dijo Nami. —Shachi, llama a los otros.

—Entendido –dijo Shachi. Sacando el caracol portátil. —Uh, no creo que al pequeño le guste el calor…

Nami usó rápidamente el Rain Tempo para hacer un poco de agua para el pobre caracol.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeñito?

Su el caracol tuviera un pecho, lo había hinchado con determinación mientras Shachi hacia la llamada.

—Hey, chicos, hemos encontrado una forma de entrar… algo u otro. Voy a comprobarlo.

—Todavía estamos fríos –respondió Bepo. —Bueno, yo no, pero entiendes la idea.

— ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Sabo.

—Capitán Luffy salió corriendo porque vio algo. Capitán Law y Jinbei lo persiguieron. El resto de nosotros lo estamos persiguiendo –respondió Bepo.

—…Realmente necesitamos resolver todo eso de los dos capitanes –meditó Jean Bart mientras Brook envió su alma adelante para explorar.

.o.o.o.

A Luffy le tomó aproximadamente veinte minutos aburrirse y desviarse del plan.

Buen, dentro del marco esperado de Law de quince minutos a media hora, al menos.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, Luffy-ya!

—Al menos hace que la sangre se mueva –Jinbei se rió con pesar mientras seguían a Luffy por la montaña.

—Oh, sí, me siento más cálido ahora, qué agradable –dijo Law secamente. —Deberíamos— ¡Qué mierda!

 — ¿Qué son esos? –se preguntó Jinbei, esquivando un golpe del gigante peludo con facilidad.

— ¡ _Impresiónate_ es lo que son! –Luffy se rió, agachándose para esquivar el rifle de uno. — ¡Ellos son Yetis, chicos! ¡Cuán genial es eso!

— ¿Escogiste una pelea con un _Yeti_? –se quejó Law, sacando a Kikoku y generó rápidamente un “Room”.

—Trata de dejarlos vivos, están demasiado organizados para ser simples bestias. Pueden tener información –dijo Jinbei.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Law, tomando una pierna del Yeti. Huh. Un poco más difícil de atravesar que un humano… lo tendría en cuenta.

— ¿Están usando pantalones? –dijo Jinbei. —Los animales normalmente no se preocupan por eso.

— ¡O usando rifles! –Luffy se rio. — ¡O tener bonitos sombreros!

—Vale, los sombreros son un poco bonitos –admitió Law, solo para gritar cuando uno de los Yeti fue sorprendentemente rápido y lo agarró. Era tan grande que Law cabía fácilmente en su puño, con los brazos clavados en los costados. Law se retorció. Era muy difícil usar sus técnicas sin sus manos… logró girar una mano para que la palma de la mano estuviera contra el dedo sin pelos del Yeti. — _¡Countershock!_

El Yeti gritó de dolor―y ese fue definitivamente el aullido de una persona, no un bestia―y arrojó a Law lejos… junto a un acantilado. Law estaba a punto de salvarse con un _Shambles_ cuando un par de brazos gigantes brotaron del acantilado y lo atraparon.

― ¿Divirtiéndote? –Robin dijo mientras Bepo, Bentham y Franky cargaron el Yeti.

―Suficientemente cerca, de todos modos –dijo Law.

― ¿Quiénes son estos muchachos? –preguntó Chopper.

―Yeti rarito. Estamos asumiendo que trabajan para Caesar –dijo Law mientras Bepo y Bentham ayudaron a Luffy a lanzarse a la cara del Yeti.

―Bueno, entonces, vamos  derribarlos y averiguarlo –dijo Robin.

.o.o.o.

― ¿Averiguaste algo? –preguntó Rocinante.

―Sí, ninguno de estos lugares vende cerveza –se quejó Kuzan, sonriendo con satisfacción ante el ceño fruncido de Rocinante. ―Además, lo que sucedió justo antes de que tu hermano se hiciera cargo se escucha como si el rey anterior fuera atrapado con la técnica _Parasite_.

―Gracias –dijo Rocinante. ―Al menos ya tenemos el diseño general de la isla y las actualizaciones de la tripulación de mi hermano. Probablemente deberíamos irnos y ver si Law y sus amigos terminaron con Punk Hazard.

―Buena idea –dijo Kuzan. ―No es que no pudiera derrotarlo, pero estar cerca del reino de tu hermano no puede ser una buena idea para ti.

―En eso tienes razón. Elogios para el tinte para el cabello –dijo Rociando, tirando de sus mechones rojos.

―Te ves como el hermano más alto y menos metal de Eustace Kid –dijo Kuzan.

― ¿Eso fue un cumplido o no? –preguntó Rocinante.

Kuzan se encogió de hombros. Rocinante le dio  una patada cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia los muelles.

.o.o.o.

―Este lugar es enrome –se maravilló Sabo.

―Y afortunadamente climáticamente controlado –agregó Koala.

― ¿Qué tan reciente fue el duelo de nuevo? –preguntó Sabo.

―Un poco menos de siete meses… tienes razón, esto es impresionante para tan poco tiempo –dijo Sanji.

―Ese tipo Caesar debe tener mucha ayuda… –dijo Ace.

―O… –meditó Nami. ―O quizás ya estaba aquí y simplemente repararon lo que sea que dañó la batalla…

―Tiene sentido –dijo Zoro.

―Definitivamente hemos pasado la clandestinidad en este punto –reflexionó Sanji. ―Sorprendente que el magma no noes está causando más problemas…

―Te sorprendería lo que puede hacer una buena construcción –dijo Jean Bart.

―Muy bien –suspiró Sabo. ―Esto parece lo suficientemente seguro. Acamparemos aquí por la noche.

.o.o.o.

―Sí, también encontramos un lugar –dijo Luffy en el caracol. ―El Yeti nos señaló una puerta después de que les pateáramos el trasero. ¡Y al parecer Caesar es un científico loco, como lo dijo el papá de Law!

― ¿Cómo sabes que el Yeti no le advertiría? –preguntó Ace.

―Traffy los cortó y los volvió a armar de forma extraña, mientras que Jinbei y yo hicimos un hoyo para meterlos –dijo Luffy. ―Les tomará un tiempo.

― ¡Y me aseguré de que no tuvieran sus propios caracoles! –agregó Franky. ― ¡Así que estamos _super_  seguros de que no le avisarán a nadie!

―Caesar podría ser una gran amenaza, dado lo que sabemos de sus poderes –dijo Law. ―Pero no es una pelea. Sus poderes de gas le darán un poder extremo sobre el medio ambiente. Ace-ya está en mayor riesgo, ya que Caesar puede simplemente eliminar el oxígeno del aire y apagar su fuego por completo.

―…Y hacer que ninguno de nosotros pueda respirar –señaló Sabo.

―Eso también –admitió Law. ―Hay otra logia aquí, pero ella es nieve. Ace- ya podría manejarla facialmente, ¿Verdad Puño de Fuego?

―Oh sí. La nieve se derrite incluso más fácil que el hielo –dijo Ace.

― ¡Genial! –dijo Luffy. ―Ohh, ohh, y si no lo veo, ¡Recuérdalo realmente bien para contármelo!

―Lo haré –prometió Ace solemnemente. Law podría haber jurado que escuchó a alguien chocar su palma contra el rostro en el fondo.

―Buenas noches. ¡Ten cuidado! –dijo Luffy, colgando y devolviéndole el caracol al Robin. ― ¿Hey, Traffy?

― ¿Qué? –preguntó Law, estándose contra Cepo.

―Tu papa tenía razón― ¿Ambos somos el capitán?

Law hizo una mueca.

― ¿Quieres hacer esto ahora?

―Bueno… yo soy el que será el Rey de los Piratas –dijo Luffy.

Law frunció el ceño.

―Luffy-ya, si me superas en rango, podrías ser lo suficientemente tonto como para darme órdenes. Y su me das órdenes, vamos a tener un problemas.

―Nah, Traffy es demasiado terco para órdenes. Sé eso. Tengo que pedirlo amablemente –dijo Luffy.

Law se rio entre dientes. Sí, preguntar amablemente y esperar que Law ceda porque era un tonto por preguntar amablemente y entonces seguir delante de todos modos.

―Muy amablemente, Sombrero de Paja.

―Entonces… ¿Estoy a cargo? –preguntó Luffy con astucia.

―Lo pensaré.

― ¡Sí! ¡Estoy a cargo! –gritó Luffy.

― ¿Qué acabo de decir? –demando Law.

―Que lo pensaras, lo que significa que dirás que sí, ¡Pero no ahora! Está bien, Traffy, no voy a mangonearte, ¿Recuerdas? –preguntó Luffy.

Law gimió y se recostó contra Bepo. A veces se preguntaba por qué se molestaba.

Luffy rio y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Law, acurrucándose contra él.

Law sonrió suavemente, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Luffy. Oh, cierto―esa era la razón.

.o.o.o.

Rocinante se quejó.

―Esto es ridículo.

―Podría comparar una bicicleta, irnos por la noche –sugirió Kuzan. ―Puente de hielo.

Rocinante frunció el ceño.

―Podría ser la mejor opción, si no hay un barco que podamos conseguir en un par de días. Pero nos _delatará_ , y él estará listo para nosotros.

―Si no lo hemos hecho ya. Los barcos en un puerto tan ocupado como este no están llevando a nadie… algo está pasando –dijo Kuzan.

―Voto por no burbuja de silencio esta noche –dijo Rocinante.

―No es que hayamos una desde que llegamos –dijo Kuzan. ―Voy a poner un parche de hielo en la habitación del hotel, entonces. Hacer tropezar al intruso –sonrió burlonamente. ―No te resbales.

―Ha-ha, muy gracioso –dijo Rocinante mientras regresaban al corazón de la isla.


	2. Las cosas se complican

—…Me siento realmente malo en este momento –admitió Ace.

— ¿Está funcionando? –preguntó Sabo.

—Sí –admitió Ace.

— ¿Tenemos que luchar contra los tipos de materiales peligrosos? –preguntó Koala.

—No –admitió Ace.

—Entonces, ¿Mi plan es glorioso y solo estás lloriqueando? –preguntó Nami.

—Oh, ¡Vamos! –gimió Ace. —En serio, ¡Es malo!

El grupo que entraba por el lado de la lava de la isla se había encontrado con algunos trabajadores de Caesar Clown. Muchos usaban extraños dispositivos de globo para moverse, sin usar sus piernas. Así que Nami les había ordenado que los dejaran pasar o Ace calentaría los globos y los haría estallar.

—Somos piratas, hombre –suspiró Jean Bart. —Además, mantén la guardia. Están obligados a haber alertado a alguien por ahora…

—De verdad, incluso teniendo en cuenta la amenaza de Nami, lo están tomando muy bien… –meditó Koala. —…Esto es una trampa, ¿No?

—Sabes, ahora que lo mencionas… totalmente una trampa –dijo Sabo.

—Trampa –estuvo de acuerdo Zoro, asintiendo.

—Probablemente estamos caminando hacia algo muy peligroso –dijo Sanji.

—Que están seguros de que nos destruirán por completo a todos –dijo Penguin.

—Espera una muerte segura –Book se rió entre dientes.

Ace sonrió.

— ¡Luffy va a estar tan celoso de que se perdió esto!

.o.o.o.

—Apuesto a que los demás están haciendo algo realmente genial en este momento… –Luffy suspiró.

—Estamos haciendo algo genial… es solo que los dos médicos son los únicos que piensan que lo es –dijo Jinbei mientras Law y Chopper continuaron revisando las notas de investigación de Caesar.

—Jódete, este tipo está tratando de crear Frutas del Diablo artificiales, así que esto es jodidamente _increíble_ –dijo Law, con los ojos pegados en las notas.

—Parece que nuestro querido Traffy maldice más cuando está estudiando –Robin se rió entre dientes, hojeando algunos diarios ella misma.

Chopper golpeó sus cascos contra una mesa.

—Esto… ¡Esto no es genial en absoluto!

—bueno, está bien, sí, él ha secuestrado niños para experimentar con ellos, lo sé –admitió Law.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? ¡Estoy hablando de Smiley! –gritó Chopper.

— ¿…Ahora qué? –preguntó Law, tomando los papeles que Chopper estaba agitando. —Oh… parece que Caesar tiene una ‘mascota’ que desconocíamos. Algún tipo de lagarto… químico… cosa.

— ¡Es un _monstruo_! –dijo Chopper, agitando los brazos. — ¡Creado por una explosión de una arma gigante! ¡Y entonces Caesar lo alimento con una Fruta del Diablo!

—Por qué alguien le daría a un monstruo una _Zoan_ de todas las cosas… –meditó Law.

—La Fruta Sala-Sala, Modelo Axolote –dijo Robin, tomando el archivo de Law. —Esto es muy interesante…

— ¿Podemos luchar contra eso? –preguntó Luffy con entusiasmo.

—…No. Está alojado en las Tierras Ardientes, al otro lado de la isla –dijo Law.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ace y Sabo van a tener toda la diversión! –gimió Luffy. Bentham le dio una palmadita en el hombro para consolarlo. —Probablemente solo podamos hacer algo bien, ¡Como salvar a los niños secuestrados!

—Sí, supongo que tenemos que hacer eso si vamos a apoderarnos de la isla –dijo Franky. —Quiero decir, ¿Qué haríamos con un grupo de niños?

—Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos después de salvarlos? –preguntó Jinbei. —No podemos exactamente llevarlos a Dressrosa…

—Encontramos un barco de la Marina, pateamos el trasero del líder para que no pueda arrestarnos y les damos los niños –dijo Luffy. —Se supone que deben saber qué hacer con este tipo de situación, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, los padres de Nami y Traffy lo hicieron.

—…Él tiene un punto –admitió Usopp. —Lo Marines son probablemente las mejores personas para llevar a los niños a un lugar seguro. Incluso a un orfanato.

Law resopló.

—Bien. Haremos que los Marines lo manejen.

—Está bien, el resto de nosotros puede manejarlo, Capitán –dijo Bepo. —No te haremos actuar bien con los Marines.

—Llamaré a los demás –dijo Jinbei, sacando el Den Den Mushi. —Deberíamos advertirles.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Mierda, qué es esa cosa! –gritó Sabo mientras corrían.

—Lo admito, ¡Inteligente de su parte dejarnos entrar directamente en esto! –dijo Koala.

—Sí, ¡Hasta que se comió a algunos de ellos! –espetó Ace. — ¿Qué carajos es eso?

— ¡Chicos, los otros están en el caracol! –dijo Penguin. —Dicen que es una cosa llamada Smiley, químicos vivos… y Luffy está celoso de que podamos pelear con él… vale…

—Muy bien, químicos vivos, podemos trabajar con eso –dijo Nami. —Ace, deja de dispararle; Sanji, ¡Lo mismo con las patadas! No sabemos cómo reacciona al fuego. Chicos, ¡Díganos que tienen!

Shachi transmitió el mensaje.

—Vale, el Capitán dice que parece que no se lleva con el agua.

—Bueno, ¡Es tú turno Nami! –dijo Koala.

— ¡Jean Bart, dame un aventón! –dijo Nami, saltando. Jean Bart la atrapó y la dejó cabalgar sobre sus hombros. — ¡De acuerdo! ¡Shower Tempo!

El calor creado por las reacciones químicas de gasificación de Smiley provocó que la mayor parte del agua se evaporara en el camino hacia la criatura. No parecía que le gustara ser golpeado con agua, y rugió mientras avanzaba más rápidamente.

— _¡Oh, vamos!_ –gimió Ace.

—Nuevo plan—Zoro, Brook, ¡Corten algunos de los soportes para colapsar el techo! –gritó Sabo. — ¡Nami sigue lanzando agua de todos modos!

— ¡Entendido! –dijo Zoro mientras él y Brook se ponían a trabajar.

—Con lo grande que es esa cosa, y está colapsando algunos soportes—vamos a terminar afuera, ¡Justo donde empezamos! –dijo Koala.

—Vale, es veneno, nos está persiguiendo, y no parece tan inteligente, ¿Qué más tenemos? –preguntó Ace.

—Um… ¿Podría no reaccionar bien a ser incendiado directamente? ¿Como una explosión? –ofreció —El Capitán, Chopper y Franky están intentando averiguar qué es, así que no están seguros…

Los cortes de Zoro y Brook funcionaron, el techo se vino abajo y bloqueó el avance de Smiley.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que lo atraviese? –se preguntó Sanji.

—No lo suficiente. Así que busquemos un buen lugar para que pueda explotar a ese cabrón –dijo Ace.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Y causarán una gran explosión? –se quejó Luffy. —Maldición, ¡Debería haber elegido el lado caliente!

—Tu goma reacciona mal al calor, así que no –dijo Chopper secamente.

—Vamos, Luffy-ya, te sentirás mejor después de golpear a Caesar en la cara –se rió Law.

— ¿Cómo va a ser más genial que una salamandra química gigante que Ace va a explotar? –se quejó Luffy.

—…Es una persona, así que veras el hilarante pánico en su cara antes de golpearlo –dijo Franky.

—Podría ser divertido –estuvo de acuerdo Robin. —Ahora, encontremos a esos niños o a Caesar.

.o.o.o.

—Estaré de vuelta –dijo Rocinante, dirigiéndose al baño mientras Kuzan los registraba para salir del hotel.

Bosteó al entrar- ninguno de los dos había dormido bien, dadas las circunstancias. Esperaba estar lo suficientemente despierto para sostenerse en la bicicleta…

Mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, alguien la detuvo.

Los ojos de Rocinante se agrandaron cuando Vergo arrancó la puerta completamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo levas _esperando_ aquí—?

Su mundo se volvió negro cuando Vergo lo golpeó en la cara.

.o.o.o.

—Vale, encontramos a los niños, todavía no el científico malvado –resopló Luffy mientras Robin y Franky continuaban tranquilizando a los niños. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras se alejaba. —La peor. Conquista. Del mundo.

—Tal vez podremos divertirnos más en Dressrosa –ofreció Law, siguiéndolo. —Sé que prácticamente salivabas sobre la idea de pelear contras algunas de las personas de las que Cora-san nos habló.

— ¡Será mejor que lo sea! ¡Tenemos que compensar esta cita! –dijo Luffy.

—No es una cita, tenemos a la mitad de la tripulación con nosotros –dijo Law.

—Es una cita grupal.

— _Patrañas_ –dijo Law. —…Erm… ¿Luffy-ya?

— ¿Sí? –preguntó Luffy.

—Pasa que no prestaste atención cuando caminábamos, ¿Verdad?

— ¿…Estamos _perdidos_? –gimió Luffy. — La peor. Cita. Del mundo.

— ¡Sombrero de Paja! ¡Cirujano de la Muerte!

Luffy sonrió brillantemente cuando Smoker y Tashigi aparecieron.

— ¡Me retracto! ¡Pelear con Marines es _perfecto_!

—Luffy, ¿Recuerdas nuestro plan para los Marines? –susurró Law. — ¿Así como el hecho de que tenemos que luchar contra _Caesar_ y no _ellos_?

— ¡Están bajo arresto! –dijo Smoker.

—Espera, ¿Cómo nos encontraron? ¿Estás trabajando con el tipo payaso espeluznante?

—En realidad, solo escogimos la isla más peligrosa que pudimos pensar ya que ustedes se aparecen en lugares como estos –dijo Tashigi.

—Eso es legítimamente brillante. Tienes mis felicitaciones. Estoy seguro que será un consuelo una vez que y no tengan sus extremidades –ofreció Law. —Por supuesto, siempre pueden escuchar nuestra propuesta y no luchar contra nosotros.

—Buen intento –dijo Smoker. —Pero  nuestros hombres deberían detener a sus compañeros en breve.

—No es los que son perseguidos por la salamandra química gigante –dijo Luffy, picándose la nariz.

El ojo de Smoker tembló.

— ¿Seguro que no preferirías escucharnos? –preguntó Law.

—Estamos seguros –dijo Tashigi, sacando su espada.

— ¡Oh, vamos! –se quejó Luffy, rodando los ojos. — ¡Ni siquiera hemos lastimado a nadie aquí!

—…Excepto el Yeti –admitió Law con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Bueno, _ellos_ empezaron –dijo Luffy.

—Aún así están bajo arresto –dijo Smoker.

—…No –dijo Luffy simplemente.

— ¿Qué?  -preguntó Tashigi.

—No. No vamos a ser arrestados –dijo Luffy. —Vamos a luchar, vamos a ganar y ustedes no van a arrestarnos.

—Lo siento por eso, el futuro Rey de los Piratas ha hablado –dijo Law, desenvainando a Kikoku. — _¡Room!_

.o.o.o.

—…Lo admito, esto es simplemente mezquino –se quejó Rocinante mientras probaba las esposas de piedra marina. —Primero que nada, esta es la silla de Vergo. ¿Qué tan _grosero_ es esto para él?

—Deja de tratar de ser gracioso –dijo Doffy. Rocinante practicante podía ver sus ojos rodar detrás de las gafas de sol. —No lo eres.

—No estoy tratando de ser gracioso, estoy notando que _eres mezquino_ –dijo Rocinante. — ¿Dónde está Kuzan?

—Establecimos un poco de pista falsa para él, le hicimos creer que estás en Green Bit –dijo Doffy. —Lo suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado hasta que no  importe.

— ¿No importe? –preguntó Rocinante.

—Hermanito, no solo has sido una espina en mi costado, hiciste que _otras_ personas se vuelvan también una –dijo Doffy. —Lo que es molesto. Porque incluso si me propusiera matarte—

Rocinante se echó a reír. Doffy podía matarlo cuando quisiera y ambos lo sabían. El sentimentalismo no era su fuerte.

— ¡Cállate! –gritó Doffy, dándole un puñetazo. —Yo. Estoy. **Hablando.**

—Soy tu hermano menor, ¿Qué me importa? A los hermanos no les importa ese tipo de cosas –dijo Rocinante.

Doffy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? No te voy a matar. Eso es demasiado fácil y no resuelve mis problemas.

—Nada va a resolver tus problemas –señaló Rocinante. Si algo le sucediera, bueno… Francamente Doffy no podría derrotar a Kuzan a menos que tuviera un plan solido—probablemente estaría perdiendo muchas de sus fuerzas de combate en el proceso—e incluso entonces tendría que lidiar con Law más adelante.

—Por supuesto que la hay… porque esto fue idea tuya –dijo Doffy.

— ¿Y? –preguntó Rocinante.

—Y… ¿Qué pasa cuando la gente a la que le dijiste tu idea ya no recuerda que existes? –preguntó Doffy cuando entró Sugar.

Mierda.

La sonrisa de Doffy se estrechó grotescamente.

—Aokiji dejará de buscar porque no está buscando por nadie. Él no te recordara en absoluto.

Rocinante tragó.

—Y Law… me preguntó qué le hará a él… –Doffy meditó. —De repente, su héroe, su ‘padre’… _nunca existió_.

Los ojos de Rocinante se ensancharon. El efecto que podría tener sobre su hijo…

— ¡Debería ser interesante! Casi como un experimento… –Doffy meditó.

—Aunque no lo sabrás –dijo Rocinante. —Tú tampoco me recordaras.

—Aw, hermanito tonto –dijo Doffy agitando su cabello. Rocinante trato de morderlo, ganándose otro golpe por eso. — ¡Para eso! De todos modos, ¡Sugar ha trabajado para mí durante años! ¿No crees que tengo maneras de regresar mis memorias de cuando realmente no me gusta alguien?

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Rocinante.

— ¡Tomo notas! –dijo Doffy. —Y cuando Sugar convierte a alguien en juguete conmigo en la habitación, siempre busco mis notas para saber qué hacer con ese juguete. Quiero decir, solía haber todos esos juguetes con los que tenía la sensación de que debía odiar o torturar, pero nunca supe quiénes era. Así que empecé a tomar notas, ¡Y ha estado mucho mejor desde entonces!

Rocinante se estremeció. Por supuesto.

—Voy a hacerte desear que nunca te me hubieras cruzado –dijo Doffy. —Sugar, ¿Por favor?

.o.o.o.

En Green Bit, Kuzan se detuvo, repentinamente inseguro de por qué estaba allí, y por qué se había sentido enojado.

.o.o.o.

Mientras Law esquivó un golpe de la Marine, de repente se sintió _furioso_. ¿Por qué estaba siendo _amable_  con _ellos_? ¿Con los matones del _gobierno_? — _¡Room! ¡Mess!_

Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras su mano se hundió en su pecho—ignoró que lo había dejado abierto y ella lo apuñaló en el hombro como respuesta, lo que era un poco de dolor siempre que obtuviera lo que quería—y mantuvo lo que sabía que era un doloroso apretón en su corazón mientras lo arrancaba.

Ella cayó al suelo, jadeando. Sep, el agarre correcto para el corazón de un Marine.

— ¡Tashigi! –gritó el vicealmirante, moviéndose para separase de Luffy y arreglándoselas porque Luffy parecía haber dejado la batalla por una razón.

Bien. Ace le había dado mucha práctica contra logias de todos modos. Dejó caer a Kikoku, así que tenía una mano libre, la otra la mantenía en el corazón de la Marine en el suelo.

— _¡Shambles!_

Reapareció detrás del logia cambiando con Luffy y usó Haki para llegar a sus órganos mientras trataba de convertirse en humo. Tomó el extremo del arma del hombre mientras el Marine se giró hacia atrás para intentar alejarlo y se tambaleó hacia atrás con un gruñido.

— ¡Traffy! –gritó Luffy, saltando al Marine y golpeando el puño de goma ennegrecido en la cara del hombre.

Law aprovechó la oportunidad ya que el logia se distrajo.

— _¡Mess!_

Ahí. Los tenía a ambos ahora. Dos Marines a su merced… ¡Este era realmente su día!

— ¿Está bien tu hombro? –preguntó Luffy. — ¿Y tu cabeza? No eres de goma; eso tuvo que doler…

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Law, mirando a su novio. —Sí, sí, seguro. Estoy bien, Luffy-ya.

—Bueno, sería mejor que te arregles el hombro –dijo Luffy.

—En un minuto –dijo Law. Necesitaría sus manos libres y tenía algo de lo que hacerse cargo primero.

Sonriendo con satisfacción hacia los Marines, bebiendo su dolor, apretó sus corazones.

Ambos se derrumbaron con gritos de dolor con el Vicealmirante tratando de levantarse, impresionantemente, presumiblemente para defenderse.

—Qué— ¡Traffy, detente! –dijo Luffy, agarrando su brazo.

— _¿Por qué?_ –exigió Law. Estos dos Marines estaban en su camino, y pronto no lo estrían. ¿Cuál era el problema de Luffy?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –exigió Luffy.

—Lidiando con ellos –dijo Law. ¿Qué _pensaba_ Luffy que estaba haciendo?

—Algo está mal, ¡Esto no es como tú! –dijo Luffy.

¿No era como él? Law hacía esto todo el tiempo, le _encantaba_ lastimar a otras personas como el mundo lo había lastimado.

—Estás locos, ¡Por supuesto que lo es!

— ¡No, no lo es! ¡Nunca eres así sin una razón! –dijo Luffy.

—Tengo una razón. Ellos son Marines y _quiero lastimarlos_ –siseó Law.

— ¡Y ESO NO ES COMO TÚ! –gritó Luffy.

Ugh, cómo había terminado con este todo moroso idiota…

Espera. ¿Cómo… _había_ terminado con Luffy?

Law frunció el ceño, su agarre en los corazones se aflojó. Escuchó a los Marines jadear de alivio, pero no importaba porque… algo no tenía sentido. Él… él no debería haber sido capaz de una relación en absoluto. La única persona que se preocupó por él después de Flevance fue Bepo, la Familia Donquixote solo quería usarlo, los Marines eran iguales… incluso Kuzan había sido una especie de presencia neutral… ¿Verdad? Por qué siquiera Law habría entrado en una relación, sin importar lo mandón que Luffy fuera, él no debería haber sido capaz de corresponder… pero lo hizo.

Sabía que lo hizo.

No debería haber sido capaz de sentir por Luffy lo que había, no con cómo estaba, con quien era…

—Traffy, dame los corazones –dijo Luffy con firmeza, extendiendo las manos.

Law entregó los órganos casi sin pensar.

Algo estaba mal aquí… no sabía qué, pero algo estaba mal.

—Ese idiota de Caesar está secuestrando niños para sus experimentos –le dijo Luffy a los Marines. —Ustedes son Marines, necesitan rescatarlos. Están con nuestra tripulación, sáquenlos de aquí a salvo.

— ¿Y qué vas a estar haciendo? –preguntó el Vicealmirante.

—Conquistando –dijo Luffy. —Punk Hazard es nuestra ahora. Seremos amables y te dejaremos sacar a los niños, sin embargo, se lo merecen después de esto.

Dijo más, entrando en un combate de gritos con el Vicealmirante que la otra Marine trató de mediar, pero Law no pudo escucharlo. Esto simplemente no tenía sentido.

¿Qué estaba pasando?


	3. La Trama se Complica

Rocinante gruñó. Fiel a su palabra, Doffy lo miró y al instante sacó una libreta que todavía estaba leyendo. La expresión de su hermano siguió cambiando entre ‘completamente desconcertado’ y ‘completamente furioso’ mientras seguía leyendo.

―Voy a envejecer sentado en esta silla –se quejó, doblando los brazos que eran demasiado pequeños para los grilletes. Había sido convertido en una especie de marioneta.

―Lo juguetes no envejecen –dijo Sugar.

―Mierda, te _odio_ –dijo Doffy, su ira teñida con una especie de maravilla infantil. ― ¡Mira toda era mierda que me jodiste!

―De nada –dijo Rocinante secamente.

Doffy le do un golpe en la cabeza. No dolía, pero eso hizo… algo… que hizo que su mente se sintiera confusa como si hubiera sido golpeado en la cabeza como humano.

―Oh, bueno, lo estás pagando ahora. Nadie te recuerda –meditó Doffy. ―Y pronto el poder de la Op-Op y Law estarán a mi alcance.

―Al carajo que lo estará –dijo Rocinante.

―Él no te recuerda. O cualquier cosa que solo tú le hayas dicho –dijo Doffy. ―Lo que probablemente sea una gran cantidad de advertencias sobre mí y mis… conexiones.

Oh no. Law no recordaría que Doffy era un ex Noble Mundial, y quizás no recuerde que él los estaba chantajeando. Él podría caminar directamente hacia una trampa.

Rocinante habría enseñado los dientes si pudiera… o la capacidad de abrir físicamente la boca, que simplemente estaba pintada.

―Me odio a mí mismo por haberte _siquiera_ dejado vivir.

― ¿Dejado vivir? –Doffy se rió. ―De acuerdo con a esto, tu Fruta del Diablo apenas tuvo aplicaciones de combate, ¡Y nunca fuiste más allá de Capitán en los Marines!

―Siempre me has subestimado. Cuando salga de esto…

―Eres suave, por lo que la amenaza está vacía –se burló Doffy. ―Y nunca saldrás de esto.

―Entonces Law te matará. Ya sabes cómo era cuando niño.

Débil por la enfermedad y en desventaja por su pequeño tamaño, su rabia todavía le había dado el poder de atacar a Rocinante por detrás. Un poco más de práctica para enseñarle precisamente dónde apuntar y habría sido fatal. Law era una bola de odio inestable a esa edad… le desgarró el corazón a Rocinante que podría regresar a eso, pero también significaba que Doffy iba a recibir una patada en el trasero por su propio plan.

―No estés tan seguro… Law era leal –dijo Doffy. ―Hasta que alguien e interpuso en el camino…

Rocinante puso los ojos pintados en blanco.

―Alguien no está pensando. Sí, Law me ha _olvidado_. Hay otras personas en su vida, Doffy.

Doffy sonrió.

― ¿Como el Marine en esta nota quien tampoco te recuerda?

Mierda. Kuzan. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Sabía lo que estaba pasando? Doffy pensó que no lo haría y tenía razón, todo este plan había sido idea de Rocinante…

Había jodido esto enormemente… esperaba que la fe de Law en los Sombreros de Paja y los Heart y su capacidad de lograr milagros fuera la correcta…

.o.o.o.

Chopper estaba nervioso. Algo estaba mal con Law.

Se aventuraron más profundo en el complejo, buscando a Caesar. Los Marines debían rescatar a los niños y entonces Smoker recuperaría su corazón, el de Tashigi fue devuelto como muestra de buena fe.

Law no había querido hacerlo, y había fulminado con la mirada a Tashigi todo el camino.

Eso no era como él. Law se habría burlado de ella, tal vez, u ocultado sus sentimientos por completo si estaba molesto. Esto era… raro. Law estaba rizado con lo más mínimo, como si estuviera completamente al borde…

― ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó a Law cuando se detenían a tomar un respiro. ―Pareces… realmente tenso.

―Estoy bien –dijo Law con firmeza.

Chopper y Robin compartieron una mirada. Ese era el ‘estoy bien’ menos convincente desde… bueno, cada vez que Ace fingía no estar herido, en realidad.

―Parece que estás nervioso –dijo Chopper. ― ¿Todo bien?

Law puso los ojos en blanco.

―Todo está _bien_ , Tony-ya, ahora déjame solo.

Pues bien entonces. Hora del plan B.

―De todos modos, ¿Crees que los demás van a tener problemas con Smiley? –preguntó.

―Probablemente no, dadas sus habilidades relativas –dijo Law. ―Especialmente la combustión de Smiley. Suponiendo que no queden atrapados en la explosión resultante ni respiren los vapores, deberían estar bien.

―Supongo que… estoy preocupado, ¿Sabes? –preguntó.

Law se encogió de hombros.

―No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Estamos aquí para atrapar a Caesar. Tal vez tengas suerte y él pueda hacer que se retire si es una amenaza demasiado grande para ellos.

Chopper asintió. Vale, Law no estaba siendo un _completo_ imbécil, solo cuando se enojaba.

―Yep. Esperemos que Caesar sea fácil para ti, Luffy, y Jinbei atraparlo, ¡Y después podemos devolverle a Smoker su corazón y seguir adelante!

Law hizo una mueca instantáneamente cuando Chopper mencionó a Smoker.

― _Supongo_.

Chopper se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno, tenemos que hacerlo. Lo prometimos.

―Luffy-ya lo prometió. No prometo nada a los _Marines_ –siseó Law prácticamente escupiendo la última palabra.

― ¿…Seguro que no estás tenso? –preguntó Chopper. La mirada que Law le dio borró todo pensamiento racional de su mente, y corrió a esconderse en el grueso abrigo de invierno de Jinbei.

.o.o.o.

Law se sintió un poco mal por asustar así a Chopper, pero en realidad, ¿Qué creía el reno que él _pensaba_ acerca de toda esta situación? ¿Y por qué todas las preguntas? Law no estaba más tenso de lo normal. Law sacudió la cabeza. Por qué era amigo de Chopper, realmente no podía decirlo…

Ahí estaba de nuevo. ¿Por qué _era_ amigo de Chopper? Bueno, era un poco lindo y esponjoso y le recordaba a Bepo por eso… y Law supuso que tenían la profesión médica en común…

Pero él era como Luffy. Era ridículamente bondadoso y suave. Él y Law nunca deberían haberse llevado bien. Todos sus recuerdos de Chopper se sentían borrosos y extraños. No encajaban, de alguna manera. No entendía que fueran lo que fueran―eran demasiado… ligeros. No se sentía correcto, tener recuerdos ligeros.

Law trató de apartarlo por ahora. Tenían un científico para secuestrar. Entonces, podría vénganse de Doflamingo por usarlo, por planear teniéndolo a él curándose con la Op-Op solo para morir después para que Doflamingo viviera para siempre.

Eso lo enferma de solo pensarlo. Y era más productivo cultivar esa ira que su confusión sobre Chopper.

—Shishishi, ¡Este lugar sigue eternamente! ¡Será genial cuando sea nuestro! –declaró Luffy.

Y había vuelto a estar confundido porque su relación con Luffy tampoco tenía sentido. Estaba enamorado de un risueño loco de goma que quería apoderarse de una isla porque era superficialmente ‘genial’.

¿ _Por qué_ estaba enamorado de un risueño loco de goma que quería apoderarse de una isla porque era superficialmente ‘genial’? porque definitivamente estaba enamorado de Luffy, si la forma en que veía al tipo sonreír hacia que su estómago se revolviera significaba algo, pero _eso no tenía sentido_.

—Esperen –dijo Jinbei, levantando una mano. —Mi Haki está sintiendo algo.

Chopper olfateó.

—Tienes razón. Algo huele raro.

—Caesar es un logia de gas. ¿Puedes identificar qué es? –preguntó Robin.

—Muchos gases realmente no tiene olores –protestó Chopper. —Si se convirtiera en uno de esos… nunca lo encontraríamos… pero… eso huele como… ¡Clorina! ¡Corran!

— ¿Qué hace la clorina? –preguntó Luffy.

— ¡Te envenena hasta el carajo, ahora corre! –espetó Law.

— ¡Genial, otro tipo venenoso! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de eso en Impel Down! ¿No podemos simplemente darle una paliza? –preguntó Luffy mientras se encerraban en una habitación.

—Es un poco difícil golpear el _gas_ –dijo Law.

—No con Haki –señaló Luffy. —Rayos, puedes usar Haki, puedes cortarlo. O Robin puede romperle la columna… si él tiene una cuando ella lo haga. O Jinbei puede…

—A menos que Caesar tenga un Haki superior –dijo Usopp.

—Chicos— –dijo Franky.

— ¿Lo tiene? Si fuera fuerte, ¿Realmente se estaría escondiendo de nosotros? –preguntó Luffy. —Apuesto a que es débil y se esconde detrás de Smiley.

—Disculpe— –dijo Bentham.

—Pero no lo sabemos, y dado lo peligrosos que son sus poderes, debemos ser cautelosos –dijo Jinbei.

— ¡HEY! –Franky gritó. Cundo todos miraron, hizo su Súper Pose, antes de girarse para señalar. — ¡Bentham y yo encontramos algo!

— ¿Cadenas? –preguntó Robin. —Me pregunto si esta es su mazmorra…

—Cadenas de piedra marina, ¡Puedo decirlo! –dijo Bentham, temblando por el efecto cuando toco una.

—Hey, Nariz-ya… ¿Crees que puedes dispararle a algo hecho de gas? –preguntó Law, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Bueno, depende de lo esparcido que esté… quiero decir, el gas puede llenar una habitación, si eso es lo que está haciendo, ¿Cómo puedo fallar? –preguntó Usopp.

—…Todavía puedo golpearlo –decidió Luffy. —Pero entonces, sí. Haremos eso.

.o.o.o.

—Muy bien –dijo Nami. —El plan es simple. Sanji lo golpea con una patada en llamas para hacerlo explotar, Brook se apresura para agarrar a Sanji antes de que la explosión le dé, ¡Y entonces Ace sobrecalienta la explosión para neutralizar el gas venenoso calentándolo tanto que se descompone en sus componentes básicos en lugar de compuestos venenosos!

― ¿…Estamos _seguros_ de que es buena ciencia? –preguntó Zoro. ―Quiero decir, Brook no necesita respirar, pero el cocinero estará muy cerca. Por no decir el resto de nosotros.

―Con cuan caliente Ace puede hacer las cosas, deberíamos estar bien –dijo Nami, agitando la mano. ―Puedo lanzar algunos rayos para facilitar las reacciones químicas. Sin embargo, _hará_ una explosión más grande.

―Eh, tenemos suficientes personas con Haki de Armamento para que se lleven la peor parte por los que no tienen –dijo Sabo.

― ¿Supongo que jugaré al escudo humano? –preguntó Jean Bart.

―Bueno… eres enorme –dijo Penguin.

―…Sí, vale, vamos a hacer esto –dijo Jean Bart, encogiéndose de hombros.

.o.o.o.

― ¡…PATÉTICO! –declaró Luffy mientras Franky encadenada a Caesar con piedra marina. ― ¡Es un _logia_! ¡Esto debería haber sido genial! ¡Lo derribe con un golpe! ¡Usopp ni siquiera tuvo que dispararle!

―Era más que débil –estuvo de acuerdo Law, pateando un poco a Caesar con su bota. ― ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Rayleigh cuando le advirtió a Ace-ya? ¿Los logias que se creen invencibles no llegan a ser mucho en Nuevo Mundo?

―Sí, y Ace se enojó porque ya lo sabía –dijo Luffy. ― ¿…Crees que este tipo es uno de los logias tontos?

―Creo que él sabe que es débil –dijo Robin. ―Dado cómo se escondió de nosotros.

― ¿Pero entonces por qué no estaba vigilado? –preguntó Jinbei. ―Si yo fuera Doflamingo―y estoy muy feliz de _no_ serlo―mantendría a un científico que necesito para evitar que Kaido vaya tras de mí vigilado día y noche. En cambio, solo encontramos a los trabajadores de Caesar…

―Hmm… eso es interesante –dijo Robin, inclinándose sobre la consola. ―Estos videos de seguridad muestran a personas con las que nunca nos encontramos.

―Ese es Buffalo. Y esa se parece a Baby 5 de adulta –Law dijo, caminando hacia el monitor. Y esa es Monet, ¡La logia de nieve del archivo!

―Nunca nos encontramos con ella… raro –dijo Luffy. ― ¡Tal vez _ella_ podría haber dado una buena pelea!

Le dio a Caesar una mirada molesta, claramente reprimiéndolo por su falta de interés. El científico inconsciente no reaccionó.

―Parece que…  ella… ¿Se está yendo con ellos? –se preguntó Law.

― ¿Por qué? –preguntó Bepo. ―Ellos… ¿ _Quieren_ que capturemos a Caesar?

―Eso no tiene sentido –dijo Law con brusquedad.

―No estés ya seguro –dijo Robin. ―De repente empezaste a actuar de manera muy extraña mientras estabas aquí, Law. ¿Hay algo que no nos estés diciendo?

―Oh, bien, no soy solo yo –suspiró Chopper.

Bepo parecía confundido.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? El Capitán actúa así todo el tiempo.

―…Pensé que estaba actuando un poco raro, no mucho –ofreció Luffy.

―Qué, ¿ _Todo_ el mundo no tiene nada mejor que hacer que preguntar si estoy actuando normalmente? –espetó Law. ―Estamos tratando con algo serio, ¡Lo saben!

―No, solo… has estado un poco raro –dijo Luffy. ―Desde que luchamos contra Smokey. ¿Estás bien?

―Estoy bien –dijo Law, mirando a Luffy. ―Solo necesitamos que tomar al payaso y a salir de aquí.

― ¿Y si eso es lo que quiere Doflamingo? Normalmente eres más receloso que esto –dijo Robin.

―El imbécil la jodió y dejó a su científico sin vigilancia, ¿Qué más? –gritó Law. ― ¡Vamos a aprovecharlo y luego lo usaremos contra Doflamingo!

―Sabemos por qué estamos aquí, deja de gritar –dijo Luffy, cruzando los brazos.

Law se fritó la frente.

―Yo… ¿Por qué todos piensan de repente que estoy actuando de manera extraña? ¡No lo estoy!

―Hey, ¡Mira! –llamó Usopp. ― ¡Tengo cámaras en las Tierras Ardientes funcionando! ¡Miren esto!

―Esa cosa es genial –susurró Luffy con asombro cuando la salamandra gigante se abrió paso a través del paisaje de lava. ― ¿Por qué no pudimos luchar contra eso? Es _genial_. Caesar es patético.

― ¿Qué está haciendo Sanji? –Chopper chilló de miedo. ―Le prendió fuego― ¡Dios mío, está explotando!

―… _Súper_ –dijo Franky mientras Brook corría y agarraba a Sanji mientras Ace rodeaba a la explosión con llamas.

― ¡…Eso fue INCRÉIBLE! –Luffy aplaudió. ― ¡VE ACE!

―Bueno, me alegro de que no estés celoso –se rió Bentham.

― ¡Mal! ¡Estoy _totalmente_ celoso y Ace me las pagara por robarse la diversión! –dijo Luffy. ―No significa que no es genial.

.o.o.o.

― ¿Qué están haciendo? –murmuró Smoker mientras continuaba el espectáculo de luces en las Tierras Ardientes.

―…Siendo los Sombreros de Paja –decidió Tashigi mientras el resto de la tripulación continuaba acomodando a los niños.

―Vicealmirante, ¡Un mensaje de los piratas! –llamó un oficial de comunicaciones. ―Si francotirador va a… dispararle su corazón.

― ¿Qué? –preguntó Smoker antes de agarrar su pecho. ―Qué _carajo_ ―

Tashigi atrapó su corazón, y sacó una nota de él.

―Empújalo en el hueco en su pecho no asumo ninguna responsabilidad si la jodes y lo matas T. Law.

―…Cuando lo atrapemos… voy a borrar esa sonrisa de la cara del cirujano –se quejó Smoker.

.o.o.o.

 ―Deberíamos haber guardado el corazón –se quejó Law mientras abordaban el Sunny. ―Es una moneda de negociación para un Vicealmirante.

―Lo prometimos –dijo Luffy. ―Simple.

―Tú lo prometiste –dijo Law con firmeza.

― ¿Por qué tienes tanto problema con eso? –dijo Sabo. ―No necesitamos el corazón, es superfluo. Probablemente lo perderemos en una semana o algo así.

―Ha estado actuando extraño –dijo Chopper. ―Desde la pelea con Smoker.

― ¡No lo he hecho! –argumentó Law, con el temperamento aumentando. ¿ _Todavía_ están haciendo esto? ¿No tenían nada más que hacer? ¿Cómo regodearse por conquistar una isla? ¿Tratar con el rehén?

―Y por alguna razón, algunos de nosotros, como Luffy y Bepo, ¡No creen que esté actuando raro! –agregó Chopper, escondiéndose detrás de Ace mientras Law lo fulminaba con la mirada

―Creo que está actuando un poco raro, pero no del todo extraño ni nada –dijo Luffy. Law lo miró. Luffy continuó sin parecer impresionado.

―Está actuando muy raro –dijo Bentham. Law estaba complacido de decir que iba a formar un _Room_ en respuesta que provocó un grito de pánico.

― _Muy_ raro –dijo Franky.

― ¡Siempre he actuado así! –espetó Law, formando un _Room_. A la mierda, si necesitaban un recordatorio para dejarlo _jodidamente_ solo―

―No, y puedo probarlo.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Ace, que había cruzado los brazos y estaba mirando a Law.

―Porque si siempre fuiste tan imbécil cuando salías con mi hermano, habría matado tu flaco trasero hace _mucho_ tiempo y te habría dado como alimento para Reyes Marinos.

Law frunció el ceño.

―Eso… es en realidad une excelente punto.

Ace era extremadamente protector con Luffy, especialmente emocional. El comportamiento que la mente de Law le dijo que él mostraba comúnmente, el comportamiento que tenía sentido, no tenía sentido en el contexto de haber sido su comportamiento al salir con Luffy en torno a Ace si todavía no estaba afectado por eso. Pero entonces, ¿Cómo podría ser eso?

Dejó el _Room_.

Ace asintió.

―Chopper tiene la razón, chicos. Algo hizo que Law empezara a actuar raro, y por alguna razón solo algunos de nosotros recordamos que es extraño.

―…Los archivos –dijo Robin. ―Doflamingo retiró a Monet, está planeando algo. Tal vez haya algo en los archivos que nos dio Kuzan.

La frente de Law se frunció todavía más porque ahora que lo pensaba, porque incluso a menos que su animosidad hacia Kuzan _tampoco tuviera sentido_.

―Espera… ¿Por qué Kuzan siquiera sabía eso? Nunca estuvo con la banda…

―Tal vez podamos averiguar si revisamos los archivos –dijo Koala. ―Solo… mejor quédate tranquilo, cirujano.

Todos estaban tensos mientras Robin iba a la biblioteca. Franky y Shachi hicieron preparativos para retirarse, antes de que los Marines retrocedieran y los arrestaran. Law se apoyó contra el mástil, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos e ignorando a Ace y Jinbei, obviamente observándolo por movimientos incorrectos.

―Bueno, sé lo que está pasando –dijo Robin cuando regresó. ―Uno de los oficiales de Doflamingo puede convertir a las personas en juguetes. Y cualquiera que los conociera  olvida que alguna vez existieron.

―Entonces, ¿Por qué haría _eso_ que Traffy actuara raro? -preguntó Luffy

―Law, no sé tanto sobre tu historia como Luffy y Bepo lo hacen… o lo hicieron –dijo Robin. ―Pero… imagino a alguien que llegó a tu vida en algún momento, alguien tan importante que cambió quién eras.

Los ojos de Law se ensancharon.

―Entonces perder los recuerdos… probablemente afectaría a toda mi personalidad.

― ¡Y quizás todos reaccionaríamos de manera diferente porque tal vez solo algunos de nosotros conocemos a esta persona o su efecto en ti! –dijo Koala, chasqueando los dedos. ―Bepo debe haberlo conocido bastante bien ya que cree que esto es normal para ti, pero Luffy y el resto de tu tripulación deben haber sabido menos porque solo piensan que es normal.

Los puños de Law se apretaron. Él… ¿Él solo era asó porque alguien se había metido con sus recuerdos? ¿Se había olvidado de alguien que lo hizo ser una persona completamente diferente?

Miró a Luffy, repentinamente dolorido por todas las veces que se había preguntado cómo se había juntado con el joven de buen corazón. Era porque él había sido otra persona... probablemente alguien mejor.

―Yo… necesito algo de tiempo –dijo Law, dirigiéndose a su habitación en el Sunny.

.o.o.o.

Luffy sostuvo su trofeo cerca mientras su otra mano golpeaba contra el marco de la puerta. Le pareció un poco extraño llamar a su propia habitación, pero… es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Law probablemente estaba pasando por un infierno en este momento.

― ¿Quién es?

―Soy yo –dijo Luffy.

―Adelante.

Law parecía un desastre, apoyado contra la pared en solo jeans. Miró a Luffy sin comprender.

―No sé quién es R.

― ¿Qué? –preguntó Luffy.

―En mi hombro derecho, ¡R! –dijo Law señalando el tatuaje. ―Yo… creo que K es Kuzan, pero _eso no tiene ningún sentido_ , él era solo la niñera de los Marines para mí… El cambio de memoria podría haberlo hecho menos importante de alguna manera, ¿Solía ser él importante? Pero, ¿Quién es R?

Luffy miró la foto que sostenía.

― ¿Tal vez este tipo?

Law tomó la foto con una expresión interrogante, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente.

― ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

―Tu cajón del escritorio en el submarino –dijo Luffy, sentándose al lado de Law. ―Yo… tal vez revise tus cosas. Por respuestas.

Le había pedido a Bepo que recogiera, porque había dejado un gran desastre ya que tenía prisa. Especialmente una vez que había encontrado esto para llevárselo a Law.

Law comenzó a temblar.

―No recuerdo esto. No recuerdo esta fotografía ser tomada jamás.

Era de Law, probablemente alrededor de catorce años, sentado en el regazo de un hombre rubio muy alto. En una silla al lado del rubio estaba Kuzan, aparentemente de sus días de pre-Almirante. El rubio mostraba un signo de paz con una mano y abrazaba a Law con la otra mano mientras Kuzan daba un saludo perezoso.

―También hay algo escrito en la parte de atrás –dijo Luffy, dándole la vuelta para que Law pudiera leerlo. _Fin del primer mes de Kuzan en la Base del Norte 3. Me alegro de que todos nos estemos llevando bien ahora. D.R._

―Creo que tal vez _este_ es R –dijo Luffy, señalando al rubio. ―Yo… ¿Y si él acogió, Law? ¿Y así es como saliste de la banda?

Law frunció el ceño.

―De verdad, tiene más sentido que mi recuerdo de haber robado la fruta Op-Op de Doflamingo en desesperación y de alguna manera encontrar a los Marines antes de que él me encontrara, todo esto mientras apenas tenía trece años y moría. ¿Cómo me las habría arreglado?

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé. Pero… pero te prometo que vamos a derrotar a Mingo por hacerte olvidar a alguien tan importante.

―Tan importante que me hizo una persona diferente –murmuró Law, dejando a un lado la fotografía con veneración. ―Yo… Luffy, lo siento mucho.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

― ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¡Es _Mingo_ quien tiene que sentirlo!

Lagrimas se juntaron en los ojos de Law.

― ¡Porque solía ser alguien diferente! Me había estado preguntando toda la tarde cómo siquiera habías terminado con alguien como yo porque no tenía sentido, ¡Pero ahora lo sé! No estabas conmigo, estabas con… con un mejor yo. Alguien que probablemente sea mucho mejor para ti…

Luffy extendió la mano y tomó el rostro de Law cuando comenzó a sollozar.

―Traffy, todo va  estar bien. Lo prometo.

―Siento que mi cabeza se está partiendo –dijo Law. ―Eso… eso no tiene _sentido_.

―Voy a ayudarte, Traffy –prometió Luffy, acercando a su novio mientras Law se quebraba. ―Vamos a recuperar tus recuerdos y estarás bien.

Law tembló en sus manos y Luffy estaba tan _enojado_ con quien lo hirió así. Esto era imperdonable.

Doflamingo iba a desear nunca haber nacido.

.o.o.o.

―Esto es aterrador –dijo Koala en voz baja. ―Que cualquiera podría ser simplemente… olvidado.

―Es un poder espeluznante –acordó Sabo, revisando el archivo que tenían sobre ‘Sugar’.

―Lo pondría con el de Law o Barbanegra –dijo Jinbei. ―Una de esas Frutas del Diablo que tiene ventajas incluso antes de que te pongas creativo y con posibilidades aterradoras para sus poderes.

―Yo diría que es peor que la Op-Op o la Dark-Dark –dijo Ace. ―Esas podrían al menos tener buenos usos. La Dark-Dark es una logia extraña, y seguro que _no_ es… –hizo una pausa con un estremecimiento ―…divertido para pelear, pero alguien que no sea un imbécil malvado como Teach probablemente podría usarlo solo para el combate como cualquier otra persona. Y la Op-Op puede usarse para curar persona, o para escapar de pelear u… otras cosas que no sean cosas espeluznantes. ¿Pero la Hobby-Hobby? ¿Qué _uso_ podría tener?

―Podría ver a los Marines queriéndolo, tal vez –medito Sabo. ―Hacer que la gente se olvide de los piratas famosos que los avergonzaron.

―Tendrías que tener a un Marine realmente retorcido a cargo –dijo Jinbei. ―No sé si incluso un seguidor de la Justicia Absoluta lo haría, ya que implica _olvidar_ crímenes…

―Aún así, si la eliminamos, arreglamos esto… solo tenemos que averiguar cómo hacerlo… –dijo Sabo.

.o.o.o.

Law acunó su café, sonriendo mientras Sanji le daba una patada a Caesar en la cara cuando el prisionero era grosero con l comida que Sanji le había dado. Al menos algunas cosas no eran del todo miserables.

Todos habían estado al borde a su alrededor durante los últimos días. Bueno… no Luffy. Luffy era incapaz de estar borde cuando trataba con personas. Él había sido su habitual ruidoso, táctil y alegre, y Law había luchado constantemente contra las ganas de reprochárselo porque, por todo lo que él sabía, por todo lo que todos sabían, eso no era lo que él realmente haría.

Se preguntaba qué haría el verdadero él. ¿Habría encontrado graciosas las acciones de Luffy? ¿Solo menos molestas?

No estaba seguro. Era doloroso, aterrador no saberlo.

Sin embargo, haría lo que pudiera.

―Supongo que hemos dejado a Mingo sudar lo suficiente, ¿Huh? –preguntó Luffy cuando entraron en la sala de comunicaciones.

― ¿Y si no está sudando? Tiene que saber que ya la jodió con nosotros –dijo Sabo.

―Sí. Pero no podemos mantener al rehén durante mucho tiempo sin hacer demandas –dijo Law, marcando.

―Pero no hay necesidad de haberle saber que _sabemos_ que la jodió con nosotros –dijo Koala.

Law asintió. No se lo harían saber.

―¿Sí?

Solo la voz encendió su temperamento―quería hacer que este imbécil fuera herido como nunca antes, hacerlo sangrar cada onza de sangre en él―

No, _no_. Se contuvo. Tenían un plan. Iría con el plan.

―Este es Trafalgar Law, Doflamingo. Finalmente me voy a vengar de ti por usarme. Tenemos a tu científico. O renuncias a tu título de Warlord o no los quedamos, y puedes lidiar con Kaido si no obtiene lo que le prometiste. Tu elección. Esperaremos tres días. Si tu renuncia a tu asiento de Warlord no está en el periódico para entonces, mataremos a Caesar.

Colgó, ignorando la necesidad de lastimar a algo  favor de simplemente irse. Una mano lo detuvo―Luffy.

Luffy sonrió.

―Bepo y yo queríamos saber si quieres tomar una siesta.

Law ignoró el hecho de que acaba de tomar un café y asintió. Lo que sea para alejar su mente de las cosas.

.o.o.o.

Doflamingo se encogió de hombros.

―Y ahí lo tienes. O renunció a mi posición de Warlord, pongo en peligro a todo mi reino y robarle al gobierno Mundial un activo personal, o someto a mis pobres e inocentes súbditos a la ira de Kaido. Law es un mocoso vengativo, que nunca piensa en quién más podría lastimarse. Pero lo conocer mejor que cualquier Marine cuya ayuda pueda pedir. Entonces, aunque lamento el chantaje… ¿Me ayudarías?

Kuzan se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente?

―Mata a Law o, preferiblemente, devuélvemelo –dijo Doflamingo sonriendo. ―Puedo manejar a ese mocoso una vez que le ponga un poco de piedra marina. Hazlo, y el Marine que convertimos en juguete como rehén volverá a la normalidad.

Doflamingo sonrió cuando el ex Almirante pareció sopesar el trato. Las imágenes de seguridad de Kuzan y ´Rocinante’ que se paseaban por Dressrosa junto con una copia antigua del archivo de Marine de su ‘hermano’ había sido suficiente para convencer a Kuzan de que ‘Rocinante’ el Marine era amigo suyo, cualquiera que fuera su verdadera relación. Se preguntaba si habrían estado saliendo, ¿Tal vez? Ugh, la idea de un hipotético hermano mejor biológico suyo saliendo con un _Marine_ … ex Marine. Lo que sea.

―Está bien –dijo Kuzan. ―Te ayudaré a proteger a tu país y te conseguiré a Law a cambio del Marine. Demasiada gente podría lastimarse si no lo hago.

La sonrisa de Doflamingo se ensanche.

―Excelente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Lamento el retraso!
> 
> El sábado fue mi cumpleaños [y el de mi madre] así que la familia hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños, el domingo todos estamos con resaca y hoy tuve un examen en la escuela, así que hasta ahora hay actualización, lol.
> 
> Es la primera vez que tenemos una parte con varios capítulos, y me alegra saber que les ha estado gustando este fic. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Author's Note:**

> _**No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.** _


End file.
